Back Again
by FostersDaily7
Summary: its been 10 years since Mack and Brady have seen each other since mack stayed in wet side story and brady left to work in the surf shop but will make and brady stay friends or with they become more close again ? review for more chapters BTW its my first fanfic so sorry its is really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year since mack and brady saw each other. Since Mack stayed in wet side story and Brady left to help Macks Grampa with the surf shop.

**Brady's pov**

I was now working in the surf shop since john had died a year ago and i'm still surfing now and again and was a little exited for the storm. I had not surfed a big monster wave since wet side but decided to surf one more to se if he could go back to see Mack.

**Mack's pov **

I was walking along the beach with lela and our other friend Gabrielle when I saw a boy with blond hair looking around as i got closer i said to lela "LOOK do you see him? It looks like Brady!

Once i got closer i started to realise it was Brady i screamed "BRADY" he turned around and smiled as he saw me running towards him as i got to him i hugged him tightly. He said hi to Lela and hugged her but was confused when he saw someone he had not seen before i said "Brady this is Gabrielle she is our friend" as i saw everyone gather around Brady to say hi i asked him if he wanted to go for a walk to cach up and just talk. So as we were walking i asked how grampa was as he stopped i looked him concernedly i started to sob as he told me he had died a year ago as i felt his arms cuddle around me i heard him say "its all okay, do you want to know a secret he said as i shock my heard agreeing i heard him say he has never forgot me and there wasn't a day he hadn't thought about me. I rested my head on his shoulder and said the same back.

**Brady's pov **

As i felt her head rest on my shoulder i ask if we should go and see everyone in big mamas? She held my hand and agreed. We were walking holding hands towards big mamas i started to think about the times when we did this 10 years ago. Mack said to me "so how you staying? As i replied and said however long you want me to.

authers note:

sorry this isnt long but i will try and make the other chapters longer :) if i get good reviews


	2. falling in love again

The next day mack and brady went for a walk along the side of the water and were messing about like they used to and mack pushed brady into the water so brady shouted "you are so dead! As mack ran she shouted you have to catch me first! As she ran she felt herself get picked up and as brady ran towards the water she screamed BRADY NOO ! as brady threw her into the water she held her hand out asking brady to help her up as he grabbed her hand she pulled him in to the water and swam away deeper laughing as brady followed her they messed about in the water for a while until they got cold.

**Macks pov **

As me and brady walked to get dry i held his hand and smiled until i saw lela walking towards us and say "are you coming to the sleep over? As i said yes i let go of bradys and hand hugged him tightly bye. As i was walking with lela she asked me if i still had feelings for brady? I said sort of, why? Lela replied coz i was thinking of asking him out ? i stopped and looked at lela "but you know i like him and we are close? As i started to walk away she said " well your not dating him why cant i ? i felt tears running down my face and saw gabrielle walk towards me as she saw me starting to cry she hugged me as ihugged her back she asked me whats wrong? "lela is trying to take brady away from me ! she said back "well i will go talk to brady and make sure that wont happen as i smile slighltly

**Bradys pov**

I was in big mamas with tanner seacat and rascle when i saw gabrielle walk towards me and ask if i could talk for a minute before i could answer i was being pulled into the corner. I listened her explain what was going on but before she could finish i was running out the door to find mack as i was looking everywhere i finally found her sitting against a tree crying as i ran over to her and hugged her tightly "im not going anywhere i will always be here for you, i promise i turned to look at mack as she slightly smiled.

**Lelas Pov **

I was walking to big mamas i saw mack and brady hugging so i walked over and hide behind a tree so i could hear them. As i got closer i could hear brady say i would nebver choose lela over you! I covered my mouth and heard mack say promise? As brady replied and said i promise saw brady and mack about to kiss as i went up to them and asked brady to go for a walk.


	3. flirting troubles

**Bradys Pov**

As i heard lela ask me to go for a walk i said no thank you i want to stay with mack! Lela looked at me shockingly and walked away. As me and mack sat down for a bit i heard thunder then mack said oh lets go! Scared of a little thunder are we ? as i giggled. Mack got up and walked away as i run up to her and put her over my shoulder and run towards the sea mack shputed NOO BRADY put me down while she was trying to hide away a laugh. I run into the water as mack said put me down i said gladly and i threw her into the water we both started laughing as i saw mack walk out we held hands and walked to big mamas as it started raining heavily i stopped mack and said so umm... are we together or? I waited for a reply and she said yes and smiled.

**Macks Pov **

I leaned in and kissed brady and held his hand as we both run to big mamas. We walked in and sat by tanner, giggles and gabrielle i saw lela sitting with butchy and saw lela looking at me evily even though i didn't care because i trusted brady and knew he would never leave me for lela. I resed my head on bradys shoulder for a while then said im tired im gonna go get some sleep then heard brady ask me where im gonna stay since im not friends with lela the gabrielle offered me to stay with her so i said okay and asked if we could go now because im really tired she said sure so i kissed brady good bye then walked away.

The next day me and gabrielle walked to big mamas as we walked in i saw lela trying to flirt with brady but i saw he was trying to ignore her i clenched my fists together and walked over and stood with my hands on my hips. I waited for lela to notice me then i said what are you doing? As she tried to explain they were just talking i said i don't want to hear it i know you were flirting with him.

Brady got out the booth and held macks hand and walked out of big mamas. If she carrys on flirting she will be sorry mack said. Mack come on she knows we are together she is just trying to annoy you! As he said that they both saw lela running up to brady and hug him then kiss him on the cheek lela started to speak as mack punched lela in the face and started crying.


	4. he will be mine

Mack wiped the hair out of her face and walked off, brady walked after her and said "why did you do that? What you don't care that she kissed you? Mack she kissed my cheek it wasn't anything big! They but you didn't stop her you obviously didn't care! Ye but... look im going bye brady mack walks away then brady goes to big mamas to sit by lela look lela im sorry will you forgive me? Yes i will brady lela hugged brady. So umm... do you want to get together? Ye lela smiles then kisses lela.

**Macks Pov**

I saw gabrielle sit down next to me look if your here to tell me it will be okay don't bother brady hates me now so. Come on mack come to big mamas with me, please? Fine... me and gabrielle walk into big mamas and see brady with his arm around lela, i hold back tears and sit next to gabrielle and see brady kiss lela, one sec i walk over to brady, i knew you didn't care about me! I startto cry and walk out. I hear brady call me and tell me to stop, i turn around and say when you got here i have never been more happy i finally felt like someone actually cares about me, i do, brady said, well you obviously like lela! No i don't give a damn about lela okay mack i came here for you i never stop thinking about you okay mack, i love you i always have i always will but if you hate me then i will go! Brady your not going anywhere i don't hate you to be honest i love you too why do you think i did that to lela? So can we go back to being together? Brady said, defiantly i put my arms around brady and said but if lela does that again you know i will kill her right? Okay brady said laughing.

**Gabrielles Pov **

I saw mack and brady holding hands and laughing and thought to myself they are so cute, i walk up to them and say so you back together then? Mack said yes with a shy laugh. I smile and say well i will leave you to alone and ill go make sure lela stays away, i walk away to lela and say, right, you listen to me lela mack is my best friend brady makes her happy and mack makes him happy and if you ever interfere with their relationship you will have me and mack to deal with, GOT IT,lela started to talk and say look im not trying to ruin their relationship, NO ANSWER ME! Im sorry but brady WILL be mine lela replied, don't put your hopes up, okay! As i turn around i feel something hard hit my head then the room gets darker and i fall to the floor and then back and brady walk in and run up to me concernedly.


	5. stuck

**Macks pov**

Me and brady walked in to big mamas laughing as i saw Gabrielle lying on the floor as i rush over i try to wake her up but she wont, i lift her up but brady tells to to lay her back down. Brady picks her up as i follow him outside he tells me to go get her dad since he is a doctor, tears roll down my face as brady tells me she will be okay, i slightly smile and run off to her house i knock on the door as her dad answers i say you have to come with me and i drag his arm to the beach. I see brady sitting by her waiting as her dad runs up to her. Brady stands by me. I see lela walk out of big mamas i walk up to her as im about to shout at her brady turns me around and walks me away.

**Bradys Pov **

Mack don't waste you breath on her she is not worth it, but first she trys to take you away from me then she trys to practically kill my best friend! As i see mack start to cry i put my hug her and kiss her head. Her dad says to me and mack im gonna take her home to rest but she will be fine. Me and mack smiles at each other. Lets go get something to eat. We walk into big mamas to see lela start to sing "falling for ya" i ask mack to dance as we start to dance me and mack realize this is the part lela falls we notice no one is paying attention as we see her about to fall w carry on dancing and let her fall. As everyone rushes over me and mack walk out.

**Macks Pov **

Me and brady walk out of big mamas and i say she really deserved that! Brady laughed as we walked on the beach i pushed brady into the sand i see him get up as i laugh and run away i run into the sea until it got to deep i saw brady getting closer to me when my foot got stuck in something and the waves are getting bigger and bigging and the water seems the get deeper and deeper i start losing my breath i feel brady helping me get my foot free.


	6. safe

When Brady got Mack's leg free he carried her back to shore he sat down holding her tightly as she cried into his chest. He rocked her back and forth and rubbed his hand through her beautiful, wet stringy mop(her hair). He picked her up bridal style and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She carried her to get some sleep and kissed her on the head then walked away.

**Brady's pov**

I walked back to big mamas an sat by tanner and started talking about different things. The next morning when i walked into big mamas i couldn't believe my eyes

**Authers note **

**I know im sorry its really short got writers block and though i hadn't updated in a while so i though i would i don't know what he saw though so im thinking about that if you have any ideas please review them to me **


End file.
